Shower Me With Attention
by cosmic-owl
Summary: Blaine takes out some of his frustration on Kurt  but only in the best of ways . Set in 3x08, post-punching bag apology scene. Kurt/Blaine


Title:Shower Me With Attention  
>Media: Fanfic<br>Pairing: Kurt/Blaine  
>Summary: Blaine takes out some of his frustration on Kurt (but only in the best of ways).<br>Warning: Basic porn sampler, includes: rimming! blowjob! anal! fingering! orgasm denial!

AN: Set in 3x08, post-punching bag apology scene. A belated birthday gift for dftreaper, who is a phenomenal beta and incredible writer! I looove you

Also, it's my first time writing porn, so please comment/critique...

* * *

><p>Kurt is just about to start his deep conditioning regiment when he hears the loud squeak of sneakers on humid tile over the noise of his shower.<p>

Kurt is internally repulsed by the sound, because it means some heathen is dragging dirt and bacteria in to the showers and it will inevitably lead to another athlete's foot epidemic. Kurt turns to remind the ignorant mouth-breather of Beiste's threat to hog tie the next guy who clogs the drains to the bleachers.

Instead, Kurt squelches in his shower sandals and turns to openly stare at his boyfriend.

Blaine is bending down, untying his shoes and taking off his socks with composure. He is no longer moving with the excessive force, the erratic pent up aggression he had been twenty minutes before, the same boy who had hurled himself at the punching bag before Kurt could get his gym shirt off.

"Blaine," Kurt calls out breathlessly, and Blaine lifts his head slowly, eyes smoldering and eyebrows drawn.

He stands slowly, silently, his eyes never leaving Kurt's form, as he slides his gloves off with quick, quiet precision. They go flying the stall diagonal to Kurt's, when he says in a low, controlled voice,

"Finn just came in here. To apologize."

Kurt blushes automatically, the tips of his ears and core of his cheeks flushing darkly. The intensity of Blaine's stare prickles every nerve ending of his skin, sending coils of anticipation deep in his stomach. It's suddenly harder to breathe in a way that has nothing to do with the steam in clogging the air.

So he averts his eyes, braces a forearm casually on the shower divider and traces a nonsensical pattern on the tile.

"That's really great, Blaine, I'm glad he finally came around. Um, is he still here?"

Kurt looked up, straight up at the ungelling, curling mess of hair atop of Blaine's head, and certainly not thinking about how much he wants push aside the sweatshirt hiding his boyfriends arms, rip away the teasing, paper thin wife-beater and nip, suck, and kiss his way down from the column of Blaine's neck to the indents of his hip bones, where he'd take Blaine in his mouth and let him fuck it in any way he pleased-

Instead, Kurt fakes a nonchalant attitude and gives what he hopes to be an innocent smile.

Blaine says nothing, ignoring the question. It's an answer all in its own right.

But he still grabs his towel and wraps it tightly around his hips before stepping out from the shower and heads towards the lockers. Blaine doesn't move, just unzips his sweatshirt and let's it drop to the floor. Kurt gets parallel to Blaine when realizes there's none of the normal locker rooms sounds. There isn't any cursing, or lockers being banged closed, no sounds of scuffling or play fighting.

He only sees the punching bag, immobile, through a haze of steam.

"It's funny how that works, Kurt."

Blaine starts, calm and collected and not forceful, but with and underlying strength to his voice. It echoes in the room, but it's almost swallowed up by the white noise of the still running shower and the hammering of Kurt's heart.

"It just so happens that Finn apologizes to me the day after you and I talk about his actions towards me, after I tell you that I can handle it on my own."

Then Blaine is everywhere at once, pressed up needily, hungrily against him, pulling Kurt close and letting his towel drop to the floor.

Kurt has half a mind to yell at Blaine for dropping his towel on the floor with god-knows-what kind of fungus, for pressing his sweaty body all over Kurt's clean one, but Blaine is pulling him closer by the swell of his ass cheeks, and he can feel Blaine hard through his sweatpants. Instead, Kurt tangles his fingers into Blaine's hair and shifts his head, letting him suck at his tongue before pulling back to bite on Kurt's lip.

Kurt moans, and Blaine smirks, bumping their bodies back to Kurt's stall, as Blaine roughly mouths at the base of Kurt's neck. Kurt struggles to breathe, shocks himself as Blaine presses their too hot bodies against the divider, against the cool ceramic tile.

"Blaine?"

Blaine growls and ruts against him, the friction of cloth against Kurt's skin maddening and unnerving as the dark look in Blaine's eyes, as Kurt suddenly gets spun around and pushed into the tile. Kurt hears the sound of clothes hitting the ground and quickly being kicked away.

Blaine leans in close to Kurt's ear, as he let's his hands roam the taut line of Kurt's stomach, calluses dragging up lines of goosebumps.

"I told you, I told you I'd handle it, but you don't listen," he says hoarsely before biting down hard on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt lets out a low moan, and begins shaking as Blaine nips from shoulder blade to shoulder, kissing the line of his vertebrae and physically maneuvering Kurt's legs so they are spread out.

And then Blaine is pulling apart his cheeks, nuzzling close and licking at the hole. Kurt jolts, scrambling to regain purchase, almost halfway over the tile divider.

Blaine is relentless, licking and fucking him with his mouth, pulling back and teasing the rim with his thumbs, before diving in for more. Kurt presses himself hard against the tile, trapping his throbbing cock as he grinds against the wall, helpless to the current onslaught of erratic teasing.

"I just wanted to help," Kurt manages to squeeze out between moans, "I just, ohhh, wanted you to be happy here-oh god!"

Blaine bit down on one of Kurt's cheeks, moving two fingers into his boyfriend's hole, waiting for him to adjust before moving them faster and harder. Kurt writhed, knowing he was going to come soon, knowing the way his toes were curling and his legs were tensing he was going to come so hard.

But Blaine had other plans, slowly removing his fingers and getting off his knees. Kurt turned disgruntled at the loss of contact when suddenly Blaine was lifting him up, their cocks rubbing together as Blaine guided Kurt's legs around his waist.

Blaine pushed them together and Kurt's hands went straight to his shoulders clawing at him to move harder, faster, just more so they could get off.

Blaine lifted Kurt higher and slowly fucked into him, letting Kurt adjust and laying his head against the taller boy's chest to keep himself from completely slamming into the sweet tightness of his body. The pace steadily increased, with Blaine slamming hard into his prostate.

Kurt could only hold on to Blaine, moaning and clutching and quivering with exertion. His legs were starting to strain and his back ache from slamming into the rough edge of tile and grout.

The pace falters as Blaine readjusts his grip on Kurt's ass and he pushes closer, growling in a ragged breath.

"Don't you dare come."

Blaine is shaking, and Kurt realizes that Blaine is close to coming himself.

Kurt whimpers and reluctantly slides a hand to the base of his cock, to stave his own orgasm.

When Blaine comes he pushes himself completely into Kurt, their bodies melding together as a single slick mass. Kurt's one hand is trapped so he uses his other to press against the back of Blaine's head, twisting into the ringlets until their teeth are clacking together in an unsteady kiss. It becomes languid as Blaine softens and pulls out, and he feathers light kisses all over Kurt's brow and cheeks.

After a minute, Blaine pulls reluctantly from the kisses and holds him there, presses his forehead against Kurt's shoulder, breathing in stuttering gasps.

Kurt tries so hard to stay still, to hold back his whimpers and automatic desire to move against Blaine, but it's the only thing he can think about. He scrunches his eyes closed and lets out a pitiful moan.

"Please Blaine, please-" Kurt shudders violently as Blaine starts lifting him suddenly by the waist, his fingers imprinting into Kurt's hips.

Kurt hisses and throws his head back, the bite of grout and sharp edged tile digging into his ass before he is finally settled on the ledge.

The tile there is slick with condensation and unbearably cool beneath his ass and Kurt can feel the come still sliding out of him and mixing with the tile.

Kurt can feel his hole clenching, overwhelmed by the temperature so much that a shiver racks his body. Blaine stands between his legs, petting him from thigh to knee, head bent so his eyes are obscured by slow forming ringlets. But Kurt can see Blaine throat swallow and his tongue peek out and lick his lips and Kurt has to close his eyes because that sight alone is enough to make him come.

So Kurt misses what happen next and nearly falls off the ledge in shock. Blaine is sucking the tip of his dick with an almost unbearable amount of pressure.

There isn't a lot of room for him to move or swallow more, especially because Kurt has locked him in place with his legs, but Blaine more than makes up for it with his enthusiasm. It ends all too soon, the deft work of Blaine's tongue rough and lapping at his slit. Kurt keens and holds Blaine's head in place the rush of orgasm locking his limbs as he presses through it.

Blaine straightens up and Kurt can tell that all the frustration and anger has melted from Blaine's eyes, and that twists at Kurt's gut pleasantly, even more than the sight of his boyfriend's swollen, debauched lips and disheveled hair.

Blaine smiles shyly, and picks up Kurt's sandals from where they had fallen. Wordlessly, Blaine kneels on the ground and lightly grasps Kurt's feet one at a time. He slips them on Kurt's feet, planting a kiss on each ankle before standing up.

Blaine steadies Kurt as he slides off the divider; a good idea, because Kurt slides off and almost falls, he's so weak in the knees. Blaine catches him and leans their bodies together, gently against the tiles. Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's shoulders and Blaine gives him a chaste kiss in return, murmuring his concern.

"Are you ok? Was it—too much?"

Kurt whispers back, "I'm fine, we're fine," before pressing a closed lip kiss against the other boy's mouth. They stay pressed together a little longer before Kurt pulls back a bit to look Blaine in the eye.

"Are you feeling better, now that I've been properly punished?", Kurt asks hoarsely, and smirks as Blaine blushes a little.

Blaine recovers enough to shoot back a cheeky grin and retorts in a rough voice, "Well someone needs to put you in your place," and squeezes Kurt's hips in a gentle reminder.

Kurt hmms and gives Blaine a slow, assessing look.

"I'm not sorry I talked to Finn."

Blaine gives him a fond, exasperated look.

"But," he tacks on, "I also understand that there are some things you need to face on your own. Just…I'll always be there for you Blaine."

Blaine beams at him at leans in for another kiss.

"Thank you," he says, his breath ghosting Kurt's lips, "You mean so  
>much to me Kurt."<p>

They kiss for a long time after that, until Kurt runs his hands from Blaine shoulders to squeeze a little on his biceps, pulling him back to whisper.

"Though, I may never listen to you ever again, you're going to punish me with sex." Kurt winks.

"I guess it will be my burden to bear."

Blaine squawks in mock fury and Kurt stumbles back, hobbling out of the shower area giddily laughing. Blaine chases after him, scooping the towel off the floor and very seriously considering towel whipping  
>Kurt's very bare, very beautiful ass.<p>

Serves him right, after all.


End file.
